En tastefejl (A Finger Slip By Pawtal )
by I221Believeinsherlock
Summary: A Danish translation of the original work A Finger Slip By Pawtal - /users/Pawtal/pseuds/Pawtal Skrevet I Dialog AU. Hvor John sender en sms til det forkerte nummer ved en fejl. Hvad han ikke ved er den person han har skrevet til, og det der venter dem vil ændre vende op og ned på hans liv. på en måde han aldrig kunne have forstillet sig.
1. Chapter 1

This Story is **not** mine, I merely translated it into Danish!  
Idea and story is belonging to Pawtal!

Series: BBC Sherlock  
Parring: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
Genre: TeenLock.  
Original Writer: Pawtal - (Archiveofourown Username:Pawtal )

John (Text type- Bold)  
_Sherlock (Text type- Italic)_

**Chapter 1**

(Fri 3:24pm)  
Jeg er ved butikken nu, er der noget du vil have jeg skal tage med I aften?

_(Fri 3:25pm)  
Jeg var ikke klar over at der skete noget I aften, men hvis du absorlut har tænkt dig og kigge forbi, så tag nogle petriskåle med, jeg har ikke flere. _

(Fri 3:27pm)  
petriskåle? Hvad? Jeg troede bare vi sku se film...

_(Fri 3:27pm)  
Film, Greg? Seriøst? Vi er ikke et par 12 årige piger._

(Fri 3:30pm)  
Åh, Jeg er ikke Greg, Jeg må have fået forkert nummer, Undskyld!

_(Fri 3:31pm)  
Ser man det, for sløset til og tjekke numret du skriver til, fuld, måske. _

(Fri 3:32pm)  
Det faktisk fordi jeg har fået ny telefon, og jeg sagde unskyld, du behøver ikke te dig som et ubehøvlet fjols.

_(Fri 3:32pm)  
Hvad kan jeg sige, du har spildt min tid. _

(Fri 3:33pm)  
Jesus, fint, gå tilbage til din petriskåle.

_(Fri 3:33pm) *Dine_

(Fri 3:33pm) Hvad?

_(Fri 3:35pm)  
Jeg rettede din grammatiske fejl, det er hvad folk med frygt for mangelende intelligens i verdenen gør. _

(Fri 3:36pm)  
Jeg er intelligent! Det var Autocorrect.

_(Fri 3:36pm)  
Nogen er en smule nærtagende. _

(Fri 3:38pm)  
Er du altid sådan en skiderik?

_(Fri 3:39pm)  
Kun når jeg interagere med idioter. Hvilket er stortset altid. _

(Fri 3:41pm)  
Jeg vil væde med dine arbejdes kollegaer elsker dig, gør de ikke?

_(Fri 3:41pm) Gymnasiet. _

(Fri 3:42pm) Seriøst?

_(Fri 3:43pm)  
Hvorffor er det så svært og tro på? _

(Fri 3:43pm)

Det bare den måde du... Jeg ved det ikke rigtig.

_(Fri 3:44pm)  
Nuvel, du er åbenlyst stadig under uddanelse selv, 9 klasse mindst. Skulle jeg mene alt taget i betragnng af dine gramatiske evner. _

(Fri 3:46pm)  
Andet års studerene, Gymnasiet.

_(Fri 3:47pm) Hvor skønt._

(Fri 3:50pm)  
Hvad studere du?

_(Fri 3:53pm)  
Jeg studere faktisk ikke på gymnasiet, Ikke mere I altfald. Jeg laver selvstændig arbejde omkring de emner der interessere mig. _

(Fri 3:54pm)  
Jeg du sagde til mig, at du gik på Gymnasiet...

_(Fri 3:55pm)  
Ja, eller, Jeg ville stadig gå på Gymnasiet. Det var nogle__…__problemer. _

(Fri 3:55pm)  
Du blev Bortvist?

_(Fri 3:57pm) Noget I den retning. _

(Fri 3:58pm) Hvad skete der?

_(Fri 4:00pm)  
Det er en kedelig historie og jeg er midt I noget._

(Fri 4:04pm)  
Ja, Okay, Jeg er ikke rigtig sikker på hvorffor jeg forventede du ville dele det med mig, jeg kender ingen gang dit navn.

_(Fri 4:06pm) Sherlock. _

(Fri 4:06pm) Hvad?

_(Fri 4:06pm)  
Det er mit navn, Sherlock. _

(Fri 4:07pm)  
Dit navn er, Sherlock?

_(Fri 4:07pm)  
Tak fordi du gad og gentage hvad jeg lige har informeret dig om._

(Fri 4:09pm)  
Det er bare fordi det er en smule... anderledes.

_(Fri 4:11pm)  
Og jeg er sikker på dit navn er noget utrolig almindeligt og uinteressant. _

(Fri 4:13pm) ... John.

_(Fri 4:13pm) Sagen er opklaret. _

(Fri 4:14pm) Åh, luk!

_(Fri 4:14pm)  
Jeg kan ikke sige, det ikke er sjovt. _

(Fri 4:15pm)  
Hvad? Og irritere mig?

_(Fri 4:15pm) Ja. _

(Fri 4:15pm) Charmerende.

_(Fri 4:17pm)  
Det må være første gang nogen har brugt det ord, til og beskrive mig._

(Fri 4:16pm)  
Jeg er ikke overrasket, for og være helt ærlig. Så jeg klare mig godt?

_(Fri 4:16pm)  
Jeg ville ikke gå så langt og sige __"__godt__"__ men du gør det okay. _

(Fri 4:17pm)  
Ja, okay. Tak fordi du holdt mig med selvskab på min gåtur hjem.

_(Fri 4:18pm).  
Det var tolerabelt. _

(Fri 4:23pm)  
Men jeg bliver nok nød til og indrømme at jeg næsten forventede og finde dig halvejs på vej igennem mit vindue med en kniv mellem tænderne, "Du må ikke tale med fremmede", og alt det der.

_(Fri 4:25pm)  
Men du er slet ikke hjemme I dag, du er til en fest, som alle andre enfoldige mennesker er på en fredag aften. _

(Fri 4:26pm) Åh, ja.

_(Fri 4:26pm)  
Min kniv kan vente._

* * *

(Sat 1:25am)  
SHeerrlooockkk. Er det virkelig dit navn? Sherrrrlock. Er det din mor der valgte det navn for dig? Ha haha

_(Sat 1:26am) John er det dig? _

(Sat 1:26am) Måske.

_(Sat 1:28am) Klokken er 1:30 midt om natten. _

(Sat 1:30am)  
Kalder folk dig Sherly? Haha. Eller Sherly Temple! Det er genialt!

_(Sat 1:31am) _  
_Nu ved jeg du er fuld. _

(Sat 1:37am)  
Unskyld, det var en af mine venner.

_(Sat 1:38am)  
Sikke en fantastisk smag du har, I venner. _

(Sat 1:38am)  
De har alle sammen fået en smule og drikke.

_(Sat 1:38am) Tydeligt. _

(Sat 1:40am) Vækkede det dig?

_(Sat 1:42am)  
Nej. Og der er ingen grund til at du bliver ved med og sende mig smser, Du ved inge ngang hvem jeg er. _

(Sat 1:44am)  
Selvføljelig gør jeg det, du er den serie morder der myrder dine ofre med petriskåle.

_(Sat 1:45am)  
Din begejstring for og videreføre vores sammentale er bekymrende og ligger på grænsen til irriterende. _

(Sat 1:46am)  
Slår du op med mig?

_(Sat 1:46am) Meget sjovt. _

(Sat 1:46am) Jeg prøver.

_(In danish we only have one word for Girfriend and boyfriend. Kæreste. So I edidted it to __"__Your lady__"__& __"__Man?__"__)_

_(Sat 1:48am)  
Hvorfor er det du ikke snakker med din dame, instedet for og ignorere hende hele natten og skrive med mig? _

(Sat 1:48am)  
Hvor ved du fra om jeg har en dame?

_(Sat 1:48am) Mand? _

(Sat 1:48am) nej.

_(Sat 1:49am) Jeg ved det bare. _

(Sat 1:49am)  
Du er lidt creepy.

_(Sat 1:49am) Jeg prøver._

(Sat 1:50am)  
Jeg ignorere hende ikke.

_(Sat 1:50am) Selvfølgelig ikke. _

(Sat 1:52am)  
Det passer, hun har travlt med og tale med andre folk.

_(Sat 1:52am) Mhmm. _

(Sat 1:52am)  
Hvis noget er det hende der ignorere mig.

_(Sat 1:53am) Elskværdigt. _

(Sat 1:54am)  
Hun introducerede mig ingen gang til Abbie.

_(Sat 1:54am)  
__Spektakulært._

(Sat 1:54am)  
Eller spurte om jeg ville have en øl.

_(Sat 1:55am) Hvem er Abbie? _

(Sat 1:55am)  
hun plejer altid og spørge om jeg vil have en øl.

_(Sat 1:57am)  
John, Selvom jeg ville elske og se forfaldet af dit kærlighedsliv udfold sig i en håbløs kæmpe overrumpling af din pludselige realisering af din egen håbløse fortvivlelse, så kunne jeg faktisk ikke være mere ligeglad. _

(Sat 1:58am)  
Først og fremmest, det der var utrolig poetisk. For det andet, Skrid! Katy of jeg har det fint sammen.

_(Sat 1:58am) Det lyder ikke sådan. _

(Sat 1:59am)  
Tja, du kender mig ikke! Eller hende, for den sags skyld.

_(Sat 2:01am)  
Det behøver jeg ikke. Jeg vil gerne gætte på at hun er utro med den fyr som hun snakker med lige nu. Hold øje med om hendes hånd rækker ud for og røre hans arm..._

(Sat 2:02am)  
Jesus Christ, du er sådan et røvhul.

_(Sat 2:04am)  
Og alligevel bliver du ved med og skrive til mig. _

(Sat 2:05am)  
Du bliver ved med og svare.

_(Sat 2:07am)  
I det mindste er det ikke mig der bliver slagtet i nat med en petriskål. _

(Sat 2:08am)  
Er du sådan her I den virkelige verden?

_(Sat 2:08am)  
Er det her ikke den virkelige verden? _

(Sat 2:10am)  
Du ved godt hvad jeg mener..

_(Sat 2:11am)  
Jeg er bange for at jeg ikke gør. Det er svært og forstå meningen med de udsagn der kommer fra de små finurlige hjerner der tilhøre folk med intelligens til sammenligning med en myre._

(Sat 2:14am)  
Ha! Den ku jeg godt lide.

_(Sat 2:15am)  
Det var ikke meningen. _

(Sat 2:25am)  
Det er sent, alle ser ud til og forlade festen nu.

_(Sat 2:26am)  
Tror du ikke du mener at det er tideligt? _

(Sat 2:27am)  
Jeg tror jeg mente du skulle knytte sylten.

_(Sat 2:28am)  
Følsom, Betyder det så at du lader mig være nu? _

(Sat 2:28am) Aldrig I livet.

* * *

(Mon 12:15pm)  
Syntes du jeg skal vælge Kylling eller Tun?

_(Mon 12:19pm) Åh, så går det løs. _

(Mon 12:24pm)  
lige meget, jeg valgte Kylling.

_(Mon 12:25pm)  
Er der overhovdet nogen mening bag dine sms´er nu? _

(Mon 12:28pm)  
Hey, fyldet i min sandwich er en ret stor ting. Jeg er lige blevet færdige med min time og jeg er alene til frokost så jeg tænkte jeg ville genere dig for og fordrive tiden.

_(Mon 12:30pm)  
Jeg er ikke overrasket over du er alene efter du brugte hele Fredag nat på og skrive med mig instedet for og bruge tiden med dine venner. Folk må tænkte du skjuler noget. _

(Mon 12:31pm)  
Forslår du at du er min hemmelige elsker?

_(Mon 12:33pm) Absorlut ikke. _

(Mon 12:36pm)  
Så hvordan fordriver du din frokost?

_(Mon 12:38pm)  
__Jeg er ved og skrive en hypotese._

(Mon 12:40pm)  
Burde du ikke få noget og spise?

_(Mon 12:45pm)  
_Hvis jeg spiser sænker de tmig.

(Mon 12:46pm)  
Er du en af de der vampyre? Du spiser ikke, du sover ikke, og en smule pædofilsk? Jeg ville ikke kunne forstille mig det.

_(Mon 12:48pm)  
Du har tydeligvist ikke læst Dracula. _

(Mon 12:49pm) Skyd mig.

_(Mon 12:51pm)  
Har du læst noget der rent faktisk faktisk yder nogen form for intellektuel stimulans? _

(Mon 12:55pm)  
Du undervudere mig. Jeg har læst nogle klassikere.

_(Mon 12:55pm) Som hvad? _

(Mon 12:57pm) J. D. Salinger's Forbandede ungdom.

_(Mon 12:58pm) Kedelig. _

(Mon 12:59pm)  
Du kunne altså ikke lide den..

_(Mon 1:01pm)  
Kun en idiot ville kunne lide den. _

(Mon 1:03pm)  
Åh okay, du er en af de der typer der tror deres holdning er den mest vigtige I verdenen.

_(Mon 1:05pm)  
Jeg gemmer ikke på holdninger, kun fakta. _

(Mon 1:07pm)  
Jeg føler jeg oplever en helt ny side af dig.

_(Mon 1:10pm)  
Jeg var ikke klar over der var en gammel af mig?_

(Mon 1:12pm)  
Tænk, så ved du alligevel ikke alt.  
(Mon 1:14pm)  
Men selvom jeg har nydt vores lille sammentale, så har jeg time igen om et par minutter.

_(Mon 1:17pm)  
Jeg beder til du rent faktisk lære noget._

* * *

(Tues 8:20pm)  
Hvem er John? Er det en jeg kender?

_(Tues 8:25pm)  
Ikke nogen, hvorfra ved du noget om ham? _

(Tues 8:27pm)  
Jeg er synsk.

_(Tues 8:27pm)  
Greg. _

(Tues 8:29pm)  
Jeg kom måske til og se på din telefon I går...

_(Tues 8:32pm)  
Du kiggede mine smser igennem?_

(Tues 8:33pm)  
For og være ærlig havde jeg ikke forventet og finde noget interrasant.

(Tues 8:34pm)  
Og du brugte utrolig langtid med og blive færdig i køkkenet…

(Tues 8:37pm)  
Såe?

_(Tues 8:30pm)  
Såe hvad? _

(Tues 8:33pm)  
Ham John fyren, Han er "Ikke nogen"?

_(Tues 8:36pm)  
Ja, ikke nogen. Han har det med og genere mig når han vil undgå hans kæreste eller underholde sig selv under sin frokost. Vi kender ikke hinanden. _

(Tues 8:38pm)  
I må kende hinanden på en eller anden måde.

_(Tues 8:40pm)  
Han har sendt en besked til det forkerte nummer, hvilket viste sig og være mig. Jeg troede det var dig der skrev. _

(Tues 8:41pm)  
Hvorffor troede du det?

_(Tues 8:45pm)  
Jeg antog det bare... Du er den eneste der har mit nummer, udover Mycroft. _

(Tues 8:47pm)  
Ahh, Okay.  
(Tues 8:49pm)  
Såe, kan du lide ham?

_(Tues 8:50pm)  
Du ved jeg ikke kan fordrage idioter. _

(Tues 8:52pm)  
Men John er ikke en idiot, er han?

_(Tues 8:53pm)  
Det kan diskuteres. _

(Tues 8:57pm)

Han må være den eneste person der faktisk har gjort en indsats med dig. Han må reelt syntes at du er interrasant hvis han stadig snakker med dig efter alle dine arrogante svar.

(Tues 8:59pm)  
Hvor mange gange er det lige sket?

(Tues 9:11pm)  
Sherlock?

_(Tues 9:14pm)  
Det eneste det har resulteret I er forstyrrelse._

(Tues 9:15pm)  
Fra hvad?

_(Tues 9:18pm)  
Ting der er mere vigtige en barnlige gymnasie elev der spørg mig hvilket fyld han skal stoppe i sin sandwich. _

(Tues 9:19pm)  
Åh hold op. Det er en smuke romantisk, som om det er skrevet i stjernerne.

_(Tues 9:20pm)  
Drop det Greg, Det er slet ikke sådan noget. _

(Tues 9:21pm)  
Det kunne det være, hvis du gav det en chance.

_(Tues 9:23pm)  
Har du været I din søsters magaziner igen? _

(Tues 9:24pm)  
Hver nat! ;-)

_(Tues 9:25pm)  
Du ved ingengang om nogen af os er til mænd. John har en kæreste, en kvindelig kæreste, husk det. _

(Tues 9:27pm)  
Man behøver ikke være til mænd, for og kunne lide en af samme køn som dig selv.

_(Tues 9:28pm)  
Hvad behøver man så? _

(Tues 9:30pm)  
At være forelsket.

_(Tues 9:34pm)  
Jeg afslutter den her sammentale lige nu, du er latterlig og høre på._

(Tues 9:35pm)  
Haha! Jeg driller dig jo bare.

(Tues 9:42pm)  
Sherlock?  
(Tues 9:47pm)  
Okay så, vi snakkes.

_(Tues 9:56pm)  
Idiot. _


	2. Chapter 2

This Story is **not** mine, I merely translated it into Danish!

Idea and story is belonging to Pawtal!

Series: BBC Sherlock  
Parring: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
Genre: TeenLock.  
Original Writer: Pawtal - (Archiveofourown Username:Pawtal )

John (Text type- Bold)  
_Sherlock (Text type- Italic)_

**Chapter 2**

****

Friday 26 October

(Fri 4:29pm) Hej :)

_(Fri 4:32pm)  
Seriøst John? En smiley?_

(Fri 4:33pm)  
Er man en lille smule muggen I dag?

_(Fri 4:33pm)  
Nej. _

(Fri 4:35pm)  
Tja, Jeg har lige brugt de sidste ti minutter på og komme op med en vittig sammentale starter og gav op, så du har bare og være taknemmelig.

_(Fri 4:35pm) Hvorffor? _

(Fri 4:36pm) Hvorffor hvad?

_(Fri 4:38pm) _  
_Jeg mener, Hvorffor skriver du til mig nu? Keder du dig? Venter du på nogen?_

(Fri 4:39pm)  
Jeg kan bare godt lide og snakke med dig.  
(Fri 4:41pm)  
Det er Halloween snart, har du noget planlagt?

_(Fri 4:42pm)  
Vær sød og fortel mig du ikke fejre den latterlige undskyldning for en højtid. _

(Fri 4:43pm)  
Hey, Halloween nat I London er fantastisk. Vi tager på bar tur.

_(Fri 4:45pm)  
Det er bare en anden nat for teenagere så de kan drikke sig i hegnet, miste væstenlige hjerneceller of holde mig vågen hele natten med deres larm og råben._

(Fri 4:46pm)  
Jeg kan godt fornemme på det at du ikke er en fest type  
(Fri 4:47pm)  
Eller menneske type.  
(Fri 4:47pm)  
Eller by type.

_(Fri 4:49pm)  
Sandt, Sandt, Forkert. Jeg bor også I London._

(Fri 4:49pm)  
Virkelig?

_(Fri 4:50pm)  
Tror du jeg lyver?_

(Fri 4:50pm)  
Nej, nej. Det er bare en positiv overraskelse.

_(Fri 4:51pm) _  
_For dig, måske. _

(Fri 4:52pm)  
Kan du ikke lide London?

_(Fri 4:53pm)  
Jo, Jeg kan godt lide London, Jeg kan bare ikke lide hvor jeg bor, med min familie. _

(Fri 4:54pm)  
Og hvor er det?

_(Fri 4:54pm)  
Tror du virkelig jeg vil fortælle dig det?_

(Fri 4:56pm)  
Pokkers! Mit moderiske plot er blevet spoleret, nu skal jeg starte helt forfra, jeg håber du er glad nu.

_(Fri 4:56pm)  
Yderst begejstret. _

(Fri 4:57pm)  
Nu vi snakker om famillie, hvordan er din?

_(Fri 4:58pm)  
Du kunne ikke have valgt et mere kedeligt sammentale emne.._

(Fri 4:59pm)  
Tja, du kommer jo ikke just med nogle idder, Har du lagt mærke til det altid er mig der skriver til dig først?

_(Fri 5:00pm)  
Ja, jeg har lagt mærke til det. _

(Fri 5:10pm)

Katy er her, jeg bliver nød til og smutte.

_(Fri 5:12pm)  
Så ventede du altså på nogen. _

* * *

(Sat 10:12pm)  
Hey.

_(Sat 10:14pm)  
Hvorfor gør vi det her? _

(Sat 10:15pm)  
Gør hvad?

_(Sat 10:17pm)  
Det her..Sms__'__er. _

(Sat 10:18pm)  
Fordi du rettede på min grammatik.

(Sat 10:19pm)  
Hvilket for resten ikke var autocorrcted, Jeg løj.

(Sat 10:21pm)  
Så tekniskset var det dig er startede det.

(Sat 10:28pm)  
Sherlock?

* * *

(Tues 12:15pm)  
Det er den tid på dagen igen!

_(Tues 12:17pm)  
Du kan ligeså godt lade være med og spørge, jeg nægter og svare. _

(Tues 12:19pm)  
Hvem har tisset på din sukkermad?

_(Tues 12:20pm)  
Ikke nogen. _

(Tues 12:23pm)  
Okay jeg skal nok lade være med og spørge hvilket sandwich fyld jeg skal vælge.

_(Tues 12:24pm)  
Godt_

(Tues 12:25pm)  
Jeg valgte alligevel skinke.

_(Tues 12:25pm)  
Prøver du på og irritere mig? _

(Tues 12:26pm)  
Virker det?

_(Tues 12:27pm)  
Jeg har ikke rigtig brug for det her lige nu ._

(Tues 12:29pm)  
Hey, Unskyld. Er der noget i vejen?

_(Tues 12:31pm)  
Alt er spektakulært, Hvis du kan lide og pleje en blødene næse og et blåt øje imens du bliver råbt af, af dine forældre og din stupide selvoptagede storebror. _

(Tues 12:33pm)  
Jesus, unskyld, Jeg glemte du ikke bare er den der lille mand der lever I min telefon. Det lyder forfærdeligt, Hvad er problemet med dine forældre?

_(Tues 12:34pm)  
Mindst en gang om ugen har vi det her skænderi om gymnasiet og andre ting og hvordan de ved absorlut ingenting og hvordan jeg bare vil væk her fra så snart jeg kan._

(Tues 12:35pm)  
Ah, hvordan fik du blodtuden?

_(Tues 12:36pm)  
Narhovderne der bor på min gade syntes de er sjove._

(Tues 12:38pm)  
De bankede dig? Var det slåskamp eller gjorde de det bare fordi de ikke har noget bedre og lave?

_(Tues 12:39pm)  
Jeg snakker ikke om det her med dig. _

(Tues 12:40pm)  
Åh kom nu, hvis du ikke kan snakke med den irriterende lille mand der bor i din telefon, hvem kan du så snakke med?

_(Tues 12:41pm)  
Prøver du på og være sjov? Drop det. _

(Tues 12:42pm)  
Folk håndtere den slags nedture på forskellige måder.

_(Tues 12:43pm)  
Det her er ikke en __"__nedtur__"__ Okay? Du fatter det ikke. _

(Tues 12:44pm)  
Lad vær og tro jeg ikke ved hvordan det føles og få en på tuden. Og jeg har også mine ting og slås med, Katy og jeg havde et skænderi I går.

_(Tues 12:46pm)  
Fremragende, Har hun endelig fået fortalt dig hvem hun var dig utro med? _

(Tues 12:47pm)  
Ved du hvad, Jeg prøver bare på og være venlig, Du burde have nogen og snakke med, selvom du er et røvhul.

_(Tues 12:48pm)  
Og du mener du er den person? Vi har aldrig mødt hinanden John! Hele det her var bare et uheld! Et tastefejl! _

(Tues 12:50pm)  
Du kunne have stoppet med og svare mig nårsomhelst, Du kunne have slettet mit nummer, du kan stadig gøre det.

_(Tues 12:52pm)  
Ville du fortrække jeg gjorde det? Hvis jeg er sådan et røvhul, hvorfor bliver du så ved med og skrive til mig? _

(Tues 12:53pm)  
Fordi jeg ikke kan ikke-kende dig.

_(Tues 12:53pm) Hvad? _

(Tues 12:54pm)  
Bare glem det, jeg har time nu.

* * *

(Thurs 00:13am) Sherlock.

_(Thurs 00:15am) John? _

(Thurs 00:16am)  
Jeg ville bare undskylde.

_(Thurs 00:17pm)  
Jeg prøver på og sove. _

(Thurs 00:18am)  
Samme her, men jeg kan ikke...  
(Thurs 00:20am)  
Hør her, jeg er ked af jeg kaldte dig et røvhul, jeg er ked af du har en masse problemer du kæmper med, og at jeg ikke kan hjælpe dig.

_(Thurs 00:22am)  
Sover._

(Thurs 00:23am)  
For resten du havde ret omkring Katy, Jeg bragte det på banen I dag.

_(Thurs 00:24am)  
Selvfølgelig havde jeg ret, og jeg tror du mener I går. _

(Thurs 00:25am)  
Nu skal du ikke spille smart igen, Sherlock.

_(Thurs 00:25am)  
Vil du have jeg skal være kedelig? Okay, Jeg er ked af det ikke fungerede med Katy. _

(Thurs 00:26am) Virkelig? Mener du det?

_(Thurs 00:26am) Nej. _

(Thurs 00:27am) Tænkte jeg nok.

_(Thurs 00:28am)  
Du sagde det selv, jeg er ikke en menneske type._

(Thurs 00:29am) Jeg ved det godt.

_(Thurs 00:30am)  
Hvorfor genere det dig ikke? Det generede de andre I skolen._

(Thurs 00:31am)  
Jeg er ikke en af dem der smækker andre en på hovdet bare fordi de er en lille smule anderledes og ubehagelige.

_(Thurs 00:32am)  
Du ved ikke hvorfor de slog mig. _

(Thurs 00:33am)  
Det er ikke så svært og gætte sig til.

_(Thurs 00:34am)  
Du har ingen ide. _

(Thurs 00:35am)  
Så fortæl mig det da.

_(Thurs 00:35am)  
Sover. _

* * *

(Thurs 7:47pm)  
Hvordan er din bror?

_(Thurs 8:04pm) Hvorfor spørg du? _

(Thurs 8:05pm) Jeg er bare nysgerig.

(Thurs 8:06pm)

Og du ved du er mere end velkommen til og stille spørgsmål til mig også. 

_(Thurs 8:10pm)  
Mycroft er en slesk idiot som tror han ved alt; Han er lige for tiden på hans 12 diet og har som forventet været single hele hans liv. Irriterende nok har han fundet arbejde inden for regeringen hvilket betyder mor behandler ham somom han har fundet kuren til mod krig og sult. Er det nok?_

(Thurs 8:12pm)  
Jeg gætter på I ikke kommer så godt ud af det med hinanden?

_(Thurs 8:13pm)  
Jeg finder det underholdene og spise cup cakes foran ham, smerten i hand øjne er ubeskrivelig ynkeligt. _

(Thurs 8:14pm)  
Javel, Og Mycroft? Er det der med unikke navne en familie tradition?

_(Thurs 8:15pm)  
Ikke normalt nej, Har du nogle søskende? _

(Thurs 8:17pm)  
Jeg har en søster, Harry. Hun blev temmelig fuld til Halloween og endte med og dejse om I en busk. Jeg blev nød til og hente hende og køre hende hjem klokken 3 om natten.

_(Thurs 8:18pm)  
Hun lyder henrivende, Klædte du dig ud? Please sig du ikke klædte dig ud. _

(Thurs 8:19pm)  
Jeg havde en maske på, Jeg fik ikke købt et helt kostyme, Katy ville have jeg skulle klæde mig ud som et pindsvin, men jeg var ikke oppe for og få tæsk.

_(Thurs 8:22pm)  
Jeg ved ikke rigtig hvad jeg skal svare til det. _

(Thurs 8:23pm)  
Jeg kan ikke bebrejde dig, Du begynder nok og forstille mig som et pindsvin fra nu af, åh gud.

_(Thurs 8:24pm)  
Jeg kunne meget vel være i færd med og snakke med et pindsvin, Sammentalen ville være mindst ligeså stimulerende. _

(Thurs 8:25pm)  
Er det dit forsøg på og være sjov?

_(Thurs 8:26pm) Sådan set, ja. _

(Thurs 8:27pm) Fedt.

* * *

_(Fri 12:36pm)  
Greg, jeg har et problem_

(Fri 12:41pm)  
Og hvad er dit problem?

_(Fri 12:42pm) Jeg kan godt lide John.. _

(Fri 12:43pm)  
Wow, Du ved godt alt det jeg sagde sidste Tirsdag var en joke, ikke?

_(Fri 12:45pm)  
Jeg mener ikke at jeg kan lide ham på den måde! _

(Fri 12:48pm)  
Selvføljelig ikke, siden hvornår har den storslåede Sherlock Holmes nogensinde kunnet lide nogen på den måde?

_(Fri 12:49pm)_

Jeg ved det godt, drop det. Jeg ville have ham til og holde op med og skrive til mig, men så sagde han noget. 

(Fri 12:51pm)  
Hvad sagde han?

_(Fri 12:52pm)  
Han sagde han ikke kunne ikke-kende mig. _

(Fri 12:52pm)  
Hvad betyder det overhovedet?

_(Fri 12:56pm)  
Jeg kan ikke, Ikke-kende ham Greg! Det hele er hans skyld! Det er ligemeget hvis jeg aldrig snakker til ham igen. Hans Sandwich fyld og hans åndsvage fylde søster og det latterlige pindsvins ansigt vil altid være der, et eller andet sted i mit hoved._

(Fri 12:57pm)  
Jeg er mere forvirret end ord kan beskrive. Hvad har pindsvin med det hele og gøre?

_(Fri 12:59pm)  
Det er ligemeget. Jeg går en tur. _

(Fri 00:02am)  
Ved midnat? Du ender med og blive stukket ned.  
(Fri 00:07am)  
Okay så, Glad for jeg kunne hjælpe.


End file.
